


you and me together (two become one)

by carissima



Series: santa baby [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Christmas, Consensual Kink, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Family, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “Oh come on,” Tyson says, moving right up into Gabe’s space. He puts his hands on Gabe’s arms - his own arms, wow that’s weird - and tries to make his voice sound a little husky. “It’s just me, you don’t have to pretend you’re not totally into getting a blowjob from yourself.”





	you and me together (two become one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts).



> filling the 'family' square of christmas bingo. 
> 
> for ofjustimagine: bodyswap, not realizing they'd bodyswapped, established relationship, meeting families for the first time - i hope this fills some of what you were looking for!
> 
> thank you to @stelliferous for helping me when i was SO RIDICULOUSLY STUCK and didn't know what to do except maybe delete the whole thing and never write anything ever again and to @beegreeny for being the best beta ever.
> 
> ALSO: i am fully aware of how stupid it is to write gabe's family talking to him in english even when tyson isn't around. i know, okay? but this fic wouldn't exist if i cared about silly things like logic and reason, so consider it artistic license, i guess?
> 
> consent issues: see the notes at the end of the fic, thanks!

Tyson unwraps his scarf and drops it onto the hallway table. “I know I’ve met them before,” he says patiently, even though he’s tempted to turn around and smack Gabe in his beautiful face. He reaches down to pet Zoey, who’s barking her usual welcome at him and wagging her tail so furiously that it never fails to make Tyson grin. “But I wasn’t your boyfriend then. It’s different, now.”

“I don’t see why,” Gabe says stubbornly. Tyson hears the sound of keys hitting the table and then a hand wraps around his arm, turning him with ease. “C’mon. It’s just my parents and Bea. They already like you, dumbass.”

Tyson narrows his gaze at the insult. “They like your teammate, who they see once a year to say hi to before a game,” Tyson says, trying not to grit his teeth and failing miserably. He’s not exactly surprised by Gabe’s insensitivity, but like a lot of things, it’s different now that they’re dating and Tyson has all these stupid feelings about his captain. “Dickhead.”

Gabe grins and pulls him in closer, wrapping his arms around Tyson’s waist. “C’mon,” he says, dropping his voice into what he thinks is a sexy growl. Tyson feels compelled to roll his eyes, but he lets Gabe nuzzle at his neck, tilting away just enough so that Gabe can set his teeth against Tyson’s skin. They’ve got three whole days off for Christmas, so he’s fully expecting Gabe to discreetly mark his body just the way he likes. “We’ve got twelve whole hours before they arrive. I don’t want to waste them fighting.”

Tyson sighs and shrugs off his coat, letting it fall to the floor simply because he knows it’ll annoy Gabe. Before Gabe can complain though, he kicks off his shoes and starts unbuckling his pants. “I kind of like fighting,” he says, wriggling out of his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. Gabe’s stopped trying to bite him and is now just standing in front of him, watching him undress with a dumb, slack look on his gorgeous face. Tyson strips down to his boxers, his clothes pooled around their feet, and then he turns and heads for Gabe’s bedroom.

He might sashay his hips a little more than usual, but then again, Gabe does that to him. They’ve only been doing this for a little over two months, but Tyson’s a quick study and Gabe’s an open book, so it’s glaringly obvious that Gabe loves getting Tyson naked as often as possible; loves watching Tyson move around his home in just a pair of tight briefs or preferably nothing at all.

And Tyson is totally okay with exploiting that as much as possible.

Gabe’s bed is perfectly made, of course, since his boyfriend is a crazy neat freak, so Tyson lets himself fall back against the cool, crisp covers, his hands behind his head as he waits for Gabe to catch up.

“Just because I wanna get laid,” Gabe calls from the hallway, and then he’s walking in, Tyson’s clothes gathered in his arms, and shuts the door behind him, “doesn’t mean you get to be a complete slob.” He throws them into the little chair in the corner where a number of Tyson’s other clothes have already taken residence and glares at Tyson as his hands go to belt and he starts to undress.

“Tidying up is so sexy,” Tyson says breathily, fluttering his eyelashes at Gabe. “Who wants to have their clothes ripped off in the kitchen in a fit of passion when you could have a boyfriend who folds your clothes before sex?”

“Fuck you,” Gabe grumbles and shoves his boxers down. He’s flushed and hard, so Tyson just laughs softly and spreads his legs a little wider.

“That’s what I’m aiming for, big guy,” Tyson says encouragingly. “Punish me for being so messy.”

“That’s not as sexy as you think it is,” Gabe tells him, crawling up the bed between Tyson’s legs and leaning down to bite Tyson’s belly.

“Ouch,” Tyson breathes, burying his hands in Gabe’s hair and sighing happily. “You think I’m sexy as hell.”

“No I don’t,” Gabe lies and slides his hands underneath Tyson’s thighs to tilt his hips upwards as he trails kisses across Tyson’s belly. Gabe totally has a thing for his belly. “I’m only into you for your hockey.”

Tyson laughs hoarsely, closing his eyes as Gabe’s breath ghosts over Tyson’s hard dick, which is practically screaming for attention. He’s starting to think Gabe is deliberately stockholming his dick or something, because as soon as Gabe’s within two feet of him, Tyson’s dick gets hard, like Gabe’s his own personal Pavlov.

Tyson’s not going to admit how embarrassingly into it he is.

“Two assists tonight,” Tyson reminds him. “One on your goal. You should, uh,” he groans as Gabe finally takes Tyson’s dick into his mouth, “fuck me as a thank you.”

Gabe closes his eyes and moans, which Tyson takes as a yes.

“Yeah,” Tyson says, shifting against the bed in anticipation of Gabe fucking him, god he can’t fucking wait. “You should fuck me really, really hard because I’ve been really, uh, fuck, good. I wanna feel it tomorrow, oh god, fuck yeah right there, like I want to feel it until you can fuck me again tomorrow night.”

Gabe pulls off his dick, panting hard. His eyes are half-lidded and he’s still flushed. “Gonna fuck you so good,” he agrees, his voice thick and slightly accented, the way he gets when he’s really turned on. Tyson whines helplessly and rolls his hips upwards, desperate for more of Gabe’s touch. “Gonna keep you naked all the time. Gonna fuck you every day, keep you so full of me.”

“Now,” Tyson chants, “Now, now, now.” He tugs Gabe up for a kiss, his hand reaching blindly for the lube that Gabe doesn’t even pretend to hide away anymore. He closes his fingers around the bottle and shoves it at Gabe. “Now, now, now.”

Gabe grins against his lips.

This Christmas is gonna be the best.

*

It’s still dark when Tyson wakes up. Gabe’s snoring next to him, completely wrapped up in the blankets as usual to the point that he’s just a dark bundle on the bed. Tyson grunts and rolls away, planting his feet on the floor and standing up, stretching his arms out wide while he yawns. He waits for his body to start protesting because Gabe didn’t take it easy on him last night but he feels surprisingly ache-free. His knee hurts a little when he takes a step, but he probably just tweaked something during the game that didn’t register at the time.

He doesn’t bother with turning on the lights and stumbles into the bathroom, biting back a curse when his elbow catches the door. Smothering a yawn, Tyson brushes his teeth and flicks on the shower, faint rays of light coming through the window, light enough for him to vaguely see what the fuck he’s doing. His ankle bumps against the shower door as he steps in and he sighs, turning his face up into the spray of water. He really hopes that his general clumsiness, which seems to be more attuned than usual this morning, disappears before he has to make a good impression on Gabe’s family in a few hours.

Showering in the dark is still a bit weird but he’s firmly in favor of it over arguing with a grouchy Gabe every morning because he’s sensitive to light or whatever. Tyson’s pretty sure he’s just not a morning person but since he doesn’t actually want to fight with Gabe all the time, especially in the mornings when they’re trying to get ready for games or practice and the opportunity for make-up sex is low, then he takes one for the team - Team Barrie, party of one - and showers in the goddamn dark in the depths of the shitty Colorado winter.

While he’s showering, everything feels a little off, like his hands fumble the shower gel and he somehow manages to poke himself in the eye when he tries to shampoo his hair. He grits his teeth and gets through it though because there’s no fucking way that he’s going to tell Gabe that he’s broken Tyson with his dick.

Gabe’s head is big enough already, thanks.

It’s when he’s getting dressed and his shorts feel a little tight that Tyson really gets annoyed though. It’s Christmas and he’s got a whole four days off and he wants to eat his body weight in food with no guilt or regrets. His shorts are not allowed to feel tight around his thighs, goddammit.

He takes them off in a huff and tries his shirt instead. Except that’s worse because it’s both too tight - the buttons are literally straining against his chest - and it’s too fucking short. Tyson strips it off too because that’s mortifying as hell, and grabs one of Gabe’s shirts instead. It fits so much better that Tyson’s relieved, even if this one is still a little tight for Tyson’s taste.

He’ll hit the gym hard in three days, which is a whole 24 hours earlier than he’d planned to. It’s fine. He’s got this covered.

Tyson’s in the kitchen with his eyes closed, sipping on his first real cup of coffee in two whole months, made with Gabe’s state-of-the-art coffee machine that mostly gathers dust during the season but looks sexy as hell, when he hears Gabe yell. He rolls his eyes because Gabe is a drama queen of epic proportions, like, Tyson didn’t fully appreciate the level of Gabe’s drama before they started sleeping together, so he keeps sipping his coffee and keeps half an eye on the door.

Gabe comes in less than ten seconds later.

Except it’s not Gabe. It’s - Tyson?

“What the fuck,” Tyson says, his eyes wide as he stares at, well, himself.

Gabe, with Tyson’s face which is such a mindfuck, stares at him with such a Gabe-look of open judgement that Tyson’s mouth kind of falls open in shock because that’s his face, but Gabe’s expression. “Are you kidding me?” Gabe asks, with Tyson’s voice. Ugh. “You didn’t even notice, did you?”

“What?” Tyson protests, putting his empty cup down so he can gesture wildly with his hands. “You were curled up in bed like you were hibernating for the winter. I didn’t think to check whether you’d turned into my double, what the hell?”

“Oh my god,” Gabe says and grabs Tyson’s arm, tugging him back into the bedroom. “Look in a fucking mirror.”

Tyson thinks about protesting all this rough treatment because seriously, he’s still recovering from last night, thanks Gabe, but then he’s in front of the mirror and he’s staring at himself.

Or no, he’s staring at Gabe. Except he’s Gabe. Tyson’s looking in the mirror but Gabe’s face is staring back at him.

“Seriously, you didn’t notice?”

Tyson turns to glare at him. “Maybe if you didn’t make me shower in the dark, I might have noticed that I’d grown a few inches and turned into a Greek god over night.”

He sees Gabe preen a little over that and Tyson grabs a pillow of the bed to shove over his face. “Stop checking yourself out,” he says, feigning a grumble. He does actually feel a little dumb for not noticing so he doesn’t need Gabe pointing it out again.

Gabe cocks an eyebrow at him and carefully positions the pillow in its rightful place. “You’re the one feeling me up, Tys.”

Tyson immediately stops touching his own biceps - like, he’s curious about how they feel from this side, okay? Gabe’s super strong and Tyson’s obviously into Gabe so he’s just testing out how strong Gabe really is. Or something less creepy, probably. “Sorry,” he says, and reaches out to take Gabe’s hand. Which is weird because it’s his own hand. “Hey, so I guess you’re definitely into me, eh?”

“Fuck you,” Gabe says softly, squeezing Tyson’s hand tightly. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Tyson says with a shrug and a twitch of his lips.

“You’re an idiot,” Gabe tells him, but there’s no heat behind his words and he’s tugging Tyson back into the kitchen and pouring them both fresh cups of coffee. Gabe takes his first sip and lets out a low moan that quite frankly, sounds obscene. Tyson’s eyes widen when he realizes that his dick is kind of reacting to Gabe, even though he looks like Tyson and like, Tyson’s definitely not into himself here. He’s a one-man guy, and Gabe’s his guy.

“So this is weird,” Tyson says awkwardly and crosses his legs. “What uh, what are we gonna do? Is there a way to switch back?”

“I have no idea,” Gabe says, frowning into his coffee cup. In fact, he spends so much time staring at his cup that Tyson’s eyes narrow at him.

“Hey, honeybunches,” he says dryly. “You gonna look at me at some point today?”

Gabe blows out a long breath and changes the direction of his gaze. To the ceiling. “I’m working up to it,” he admits slowly. “Shit, Tys, you look like me and you sound like me. That’s a lot to deal with first thing in the morning.”

“No shit,” Tyson shoots back, rolling his eyes. “It’s weird for me too, dickhead. I’ve never been this charming and eloquent in my entire life.”

Gabe huffs out a laugh and he finally lowers his gaze to look at Tyson, which is when inspiration hits him harder than a Big Buff hit.

“Oh,” he says blankly before he starts to laugh, a little hysterically maybe but oh, he’s a fucking genius. “You look like me!”

Gabe gives him a puzzled look. “Yes? Thanks for keeping up, Tys.”

“No, I mean, your family is coming today, right?” Tyson refills their cups, because he should definitely have more caffeine right now. He’s got Gabe’s beautiful metabolism to work with, he could probably drink four or five cups without going loopy, the way he normally does when he’s back in his own, caffeine-sensitive skin. “You can charm them, as me! Who knows your family better than you, their own prodigal son? You know what to say and do to make them like me. Problem solved!”

Gabe sighs. Loudly. “Tyson, they’re going to love you. I wish you’d stop worrying so much.”

“They’re totally gonna love me, because you’re me,” Tyson beams at him. Honestly, he feels like a huge weight has lifted off his shoulders. He’s maybe been worrying about meeting Gabe’s family as his official boyfriend for longer than Gabe realizes, so this is the perfect solution.

“Fuck,” Gabe swears, looking up at his huge silver clock that takes up half the wall over the breakfast bar. “They’re going to be here in an hour. We have to tell them.”

“No, no,” Tyson says quickly, grabbing both Gabe’s hands and trying to look as earnest as Gabe’s face is capable of being. “We don’t have to tell them anything. We’ll probably just like, wake up as ourselves again tomorrow so it’s only really one day, and do you want to waste an entire day trying to explain this? This way, they’ll definitely like me.”

“Tyson, we’re not lying to my family,” Gabe says flatly.

“Oh come on,” Tyson wheedles. “I’ll totally blow you right now if we don’t tell them.”

Gabe’s eyes widen in a way that would be comical, but Tyson’s definitely not going to laugh at his own face. That’s why he keeps Nate around.

“What? No!” Gabe says, his cheeks going pink. “Not while you look like me, Tys. No way.”

“Uh huh,” Tyson scoffs lightly. He knows Gabe far too well to fall for this. “Like you’re not totally into this.”

“I’m not!” Gabe protests, entirely too loudly.

“Oh come on,” Tyson says, moving right up into Gabe’s space. He puts his hands on Gabe’s arms - his own arms, wow that’s weird - and tries to make his voice sound a little husky. “It’s just me, you don’t have to pretend you’re not totally into getting a blowjob from yourself.”

“I’m really not,” Gabe tries to say but Tyson’s decided to just ignore him because he’s blatantly into this whole situation and he drops to his knees, his hands on Gabe’s hips as he leans in to nuzzle against, well, his own dick.

It’s a little weird but Tyson was promised a lot of sex over this break and he doesn’t really care all that much that he’s gonna suck his own dick. Not when Gabe’s looking down at him, making these amazing, strangled noises and he’s tenting so hard in Tyson’s shorts.

“Oh yeah,” Tyson hums and quickly shoves the shorts down. “Hey, baby,” he croons to his dick and okay, that might be a little too weird even for Gabe because he’s stopped making those delicious noises so Tyson simply opens his mouth and starts to blow him.

Gabe’s got a much better gag reflex than Tyson so he just lets himself go to town, makes it as wet and sloppy as he can and makes sure to groan really loudly when Gabe inevitably buries his hands in Tyson’s hair and starts to tug helplessly like he always does. Except his hair is longer right now and Christ, it feels amazing. Tyson is going to give some serious thought to growing his curls a little.

“Mmmm,” he moans encouragingly, which gets him one particularly hard yank that almost makes Tyson come in his shorts. Except then he makes the mistake of opening his eyes and looking up and while it’s still startling to see his own face staring back at him, there’s no mistaking how very, very into this Gabe is. And Tyson knows Gabe’s triggers now, he knows what Gabe looks like when he’s about to come, he recognises the signs. And right now, after only a minute or so of Tyson’s mouth on him, Gabe’s about to come.

And Tyson’s down for indulging Gabe’s kink here, but he draws the line at swallowing his own come. So he awkwardly gets off his knees - good to know that’s an inherent Tyson trait and nothing to do with his physical body - and keeps a hand on Gabe. Then he decides, fuck it, he’s already had his own dick in his mouth, and he kisses Gabe. He figures it’s still Gabe’s mouth on Tyson, regardless of who’s who, and kissing Gabe is still as awesome as it always is, even though he’s leaning down a little to kiss him and isn’t that just another headfuck to add to the rest.

Gabe groans into his mouth when he comes over Tyson’s fist. It’s pretty hot, all things considered.

“God,” Gabe mutters into Tyson’s neck. “We’re never talking about this.”

“Uh, sure we are,” Tyson disagrees wholeheartedly. “That was hot as fuck.”

Gabe’s surprised laugh is muffled against Tyson’s skin. It feels warm and wet and sends a shiver down Tyson’s spine. “Yeah, and I came embarrassingly quickly.”

“Hey, it happens to us all,” Tyson says kindly and leans past Gabe to turn the kitchen tap on and rinse his hand clean. When he looks back over his shoulder, he catches Gabe staring at his ass - his own ass - and Tyson grins, arching his back just a little because truly, Gabe’s ass is spectacular.

“Never, ever talking about this,” Gabe says, wide-eyed and breathless as Tyson turns around and palms himself. He’s still hard and despite the weirdness of Tyson’s own face staring back at him, it’s still Gabe and Tyson’s embarrassingly easy for him.

“Okay,” Tyson lies, and spreads his legs just a little wider so he can get a better grip. Then he winks at Gabe because he’s so into Tyson and himself and it’s all a mess of weird feelings but Tyson likes it and he likes that Gabe really likes it.

He comes with one hand on Gabe’s dick and the other wrapped around Gabe’s neck, both of them breathing hard as they watch, their heads bent together and both of them trembling just a little.

There’s enough time for them both to grab a shower and have a quick argument about whose turn it is to take out the trash before the doorbell rings and Gabe’s moving too quickly to open the door.

“Wait,” Tyson stops him just as he gets a hand on the handle. “You’re me, remember?”

“Shit,” Gabe breathes and slowly lets go. He takes a step back, even though it looks like it pains him and Tyson gets it. Gabe rarely sees his family in person during the season, and Skyping is cool and all but it’s not the same. Tyson starts to feel pretty shitty about the plan he’s making Gabe go along with, depriving him of some real family time. If they don’t switch back overnight, they’ll rethink the whole situation. But for now, he squeezes Gabe’s hand gently and opens the door to find three gorgeous blondes of various heights and builds standing in front of him, their faces practically radiating their excitement.

“Heeey,” he says, although he gets cut off with a loud “Ooof!” when Bea tackles him with a hug. She murmurs something in his ear, something Swedish and Tyson’s eyes go wide because fuck, he might look and sound like Gabe but he hasn’t magically become fluent in Gabe’s native tongue overnight. “Uh,” he says blankly, looking at Gabe with panicked eyes. “Oh, uh, let’s not be rude, Bea. Tyson doesn’t speak Swedish,” he says and watches Gabe exhale slowly and gives him the barest of nods.

“Oh, of course,” Bea says, her accent more noticeable than Gabe’s. She beams up at him before she turns to politely offer Gabe a handshake.

Gabe stares at her for a moment too long, and Tyson’s about to step in because he can feel Bea start to fidget uncomfortably next to him when Gabe finally gets with the program and shakes her hand slowly. “It’s nice to see you again,” he says politely.

Then Tyson’s being swallowed up in hugs from Gabe’s parents and while he feels horribly guilty at stealing their affection, he kind of misses his own parents so he lets himself sink into them for just a second, feeling his whole body settle into something more comfortable.

“Uh, mamma, pappa, this is Tyson,” he says awkwardly, gesturing towards their own son.

“Hello,” his mamma says, offering Gabe a warm smile. Tyson can see the tension in Gabe as he holds himself back, clearly eager to hug his mom but unable to without seeming too weird or forward.

“It’s nice to see you again, Cecelia,” Gabe says, just as politely as he’d greeted his own sister like they were strangers. Tyson moves to settle next to him and subtly presses his hand against the flat of Gabe’s back. He’s still not used to being taller than Gabe, but he’s enjoying it for whatever brief time he has. “And Tony, sir.”

Tyson sees Gabe’s dad’s eyebrows raise at the address, but he doesn’t do anything more than nod at Gabe.

“I hope you had a good flight?” Gabe enquires, and then he’s slipping away from Tyson and heading towards the kitchen, clearly expecting everyone to follow. Tyson surreptitiously takes everyone’s coats and throws them in the general vicinity of the clockroom while Gabe keeps talking. “And how is your hotel? I hope it’s comfortable.”

“Oh yes thank you, Tyson,” Gabe’s mother says, shooting Tyson a bemused smile behind Gabe’s back as they trudge into the kitchen. “Gabe said that your parents stayed there over Thanksgiving. Thank you for the recommendation.”

“Oh you’re welcome,” Gabe says as he starts to make coffee for everyone. Tyson realizes too late what he’s doing and with everyone in the room, he can’t exactly start waving his arms to flag danger. He watches in a vague sense of panic as Gabe easily makes everyone’s coffee just the way they like it, completely forgetting that he shouldn’t know their drink preferences. He fills five mugs and adds sugar to his dad’s and skips the milk for his sister. Tyson wonders if it’d be too dramatic to yell ‘fire!’ to get his attention but it’s too late, Gabe is passing out the drinks and his family is staring at him in bewilderment.

“Shall we move to the front room?” Gabe not-asks, since he’s already moving through the kitchen and again, expecting them all to follow.

“So,” Tyson says desperately, drawing Gabe’s family’s attention towards him instead of Gabe. Yesterday, he’d have been panicking at the thought of having their undivided attention. Now, he’s grateful to have them distracted, because he’s pretty sure Gabe isn’t making the best first impression on them. “Uh, so, have you missed me?”

“No,” Bea says automatically, but Tyson’s got his own annoying sister at home so he falls into easy habits and puts his hand in her face, grinning when Bea shoves him away with a laugh. “Definitely not.”

“Of course we always miss you, darling,” Gabe’s mother says sincerely, and Tyson pauses in his attempts to stop Bea from messing with his - Gabe’s - hair to beam at her. He catches Gabe’s wistful smile and he immediately abandons his attempts to annoy Gabe’s sister to sit himself next to Gabe, as close as he dares to in front of Gabe’s parents and slings his hand over the back of the sofa so he can run the tips of his fingers over the back of Tyson’s neck. He’s sensitive there, which Gabe likes to take advantage of whenever possible, so he assumes it’ll work on Gabe while he’s in Tyson’s body.

“It looks like we missed a good game last night,” Gabe’s father says.

Gabe’s eyes snap open and he leans forward, Tyson’s fingers falling forgotten to Gabe’s back. “Did you see my goal?”

Tyson just about stops himself from letting out a groan. Gabe’s looking at his father expectantly, clearly keen for his father’s approval. His father, on the other hand, looks bemused. “No I didn’t, sorry Tyson. I caught Gabe’s, though.”

Tyson digs his fingers into Gabe’s side hard enough to make Gabe turn to glare at him. “Did you take a hit to the head last night, babe?” Tyson asks sweetly. “I think you meant your goal against the Preds. You didn’t score last night.”

“Oh,” Gabe says and he manages a tight smile. “Yes of course, sorry. Your goal was a beauty though, right Tony?”

Tony looks hilariously confused. “Yes, I suppose it was,” he says, glancing between the two of them. “Gabe has always had a beautiful shot when he chooses to release it.”

Tyson coughs loudly, partly to cover his own laughter but also so he can lean into Gabe, who was definitely about to defend his hockey and give himself away.

“Gabe,” Bea says, drawing Tyson’s attention towards her. She’s spent the last few minutes walking around the room, picking up the odd object and examining it before putting it back in its place. “You should get a glass of water for that cough.”

Tyson arches an eyebrow because he knows a diversion when he hears one. “Sure,” he says easily. He’s not surprised when she follows him to the kitchen and watches him pour a glass of water.

“So, what’s up?” he says, trying not to sound as nervous as he feels.

“Hi,” she says, and he’s immensely grateful that she doesn’t switch back to Swedish while they’re alone. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Tyson says softly, because he knows Gabe misses Bea the most.

She offers him a slow smile and settles herself against the breakfast bar. “So your boyfriend is a little full on, hmm?”

Tyson blinks at her for a moment and then he starts to laugh. He’s genuinely tickled by the thought of Gabe failing to charm his own family and how annoyed Gabe would be if he knew. “Yeah,” he says, still grinning. “Sorry about him, he’s pretty embarrassing.”

“No more than you are,” Bea says, and Tyson really, really likes her. They’re definitely going to be the best of friends when he’s himself again. Nate’s great, but he’s not as into ripping into Gabe as Tyson is. He needs Bea’s number. “He’s just trying to make a good impression, which is sweet but maybe tell him to relax a little. I think he’s freaking mamma and pappa out a little.”

Tyson imagines for a moment how that might go and he has to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing again. “Alright,” he agrees.

“He’s cute though,” Bea says thoughtfully. She gives him a coy smile and pats his cheek. “I don’t need to tell you that though, since you’ve been pining after him for, how many years is it now? Two? No, wait. Three. You called me at 5am on our birthday because you were drunk and crying about Tyson’s eyes.”

Tyson stares at her in numb shock. He and Gabe have only officially been together a few months and if he’s being honest, he still feels like this is all some kind of weird mistake because Gabe is so much, and Tyson is, like, well, he’s just Tyson. There’s no way Gabe’s been into him for years. That’s just not a thing that is vaguely possible. At all. “No I didn’t,” he says eventually, because there’s no way Gabe cried on the phone to his sister. He knows that’s 100% untrue.

“Maybe you weren’t crying,” she says and winks at him. “But all you talked about was Tyson and how funny and cute he was.”

Tyson is still having a lot of difficulty processing this. “No, shut up,” he says because he can’t deal with any of this new information. Like whether he could have been sexing Gabe up years ago. That’s fucking mind-blowing. And on the one hand, he desperately wants to tease Gabe about being super into Tyson for years and never saying anything, while on the other hand, he doesn’t think Gabe would appreciate Tyson knowing any of this before he felt comfortable enough to tell Tyson himself.

“Okay, well I’m going to go rescue mamma and pappa from your slightly weird boyfriend,” she tells him before she surprises him with a hug. “Also, your holiday decorations are terrible.”

“They’re elegant,” Tyson says in his best Gabe impersonation. Secretly, he completely agrees with Bea and if they were at his place for the holidays, there’d be more gaudy lights, at least two more trees and enough eggnog to last them three entire days. Gabe acts like he’s too mature for all that though, so he’s got delicate white twinkling lights, a color-coordinated tree in pale purple and silver and all his presents are gift-wrapped in matching purple.

“Hey,” Gabe says, stepping into the kitchen and looking concerned. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Tyson says, holding out his hand and waiting for Gabe to take it before pulling him in and resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder. Usually, Gabe’s the taller one so this works pretty well for Tyson, but it’s a little more awkward when he’s got more height. “I like your sister.”

“Oh,” Gabe says and his arms tighten around Tyson. “Good. That’s, uh, good.”

Tyson lifts his head. “Hey, so your sister thinks you need to chill out.”

Gabe takes it about as well as Tyson predicted he would, which is to say that he gets very huffy and starts muttering something about bratty twins, so Tyson kisses him to shut him up but also, he just really, really wants to kiss Gabe right now. He keeps it light but he lingers, brushing his hand through his curls and cupping his cheeks. He’s feeling a little sentimental and all those feelings he’s had for so long about Gabe are just bubbling up inside of him.

He trails kisses along Gabe’s jaw, letting out a pleased hum when Gabe silently tilts his head back a little. “Have I told you,” he murmurs into Gabe’s ear, “that I’m really glad we’re doing this? I’m really into dating you,” he says, as Gabe’s hands tighten on his hips. “Like, so into it. I’ve wanted to for ages, so it felt a bit weird at first but it’s nice.”

“Tys,” Gabe sighs, turning his head for another kiss. This one’s soft too, until Gabe pulls back suddenly and squints at Tyson. Then he sighs again and he looks resigned. “Bea told you I’ve been into you for a while, huh?”

Tyson nods and grins, too happy to care. “I’m sorry she told me one of your secrets,” Tyson says. “But I’d have sexed you up ages ago if you’d said something.”

“Please stop talking,” Gabe groans.

“Uh uh,” Tyson sing-songs. “You’re into this, baby.”

“Am not,” Gabe says flatly.

“Are too, no take backs,” Tyson says, a little too quickly but whatever.

“Look,” Gabe says, sliding his thumb over Tyson’s lower lip before ducking in for another kiss. “It’s fine. Whatever. I’m into you, you’re into me. We knew that already, it’s not like it’s some big secret.”

Tyson tuts and shakes his head. “You know what, Gabe. You can go fuck yourself.”

Gabe rears back in shock and glares at him. “Hey, I said it was fine. No need to be fucking rude.”

“No, Gabe,” Tyson says with a long-suffering sigh. “I meant, I’ll make it up to you. You can literally fuck yourself later. Because I’m you. Get it?”

Gabe goes bright red, which is hysterical because Tyson goes really, really red when he’s embarrassed. But Gabe slides a hand down over Tyson’s ass - Gabe’s ass - and palms it a little. Hard enough and long enough that Tyson has to push him away because Gabe’s parents are still in the next room. “Later,” he promises, which makes Gabe go all slack and dumb for a second, and Tyson’s definitely into how into this Gabe is. So that makes it okay, he thinks.

“C’mon,” he says and starts dragging Gabe back into the main room. “We’ve got some parents to impress.”

The thing is, Tyson thinks an hour later when the alcohol has only just been finally opened, thank god, and they’re all still sitting around the room like civilized adults, he should have expected this to happen. It’s his own fault, really. It’s Christmas Eve, he’s sitting here pretending to be Gabe and Gabe is, well, Gabe’s being crazy.

It’s all his own fault, in hindsight. If he hadn’t told Gabe to chill out, then maybe Gabe wouldn’t currently be trying to force feed his family the hors d’oeuvres that he’d specially ordered for them.

“Oh, I couldn’t have another,” Gabe’s mom is telling him politely but Gabe isn’t listening.

“Don’t be silly,” Gabe says and drops three more on her plate, to her astonishment. “I know you love these.”

“Uh, babe?” Tyson hooks his hand around Gabe’s elbow and tugs. Hard. “I’ll take another.”

Gabe frowns at him, but at least he’s distracted from hounding his own mother, jeez. “You shouldn’t eat so much,” he says, and at least this time he lowers his voice a little, even though it’s blatantly clear that both Gabe’s mom and Bea have overheard him. “You need to look after that body.”

“Obviously, since I’m a professional hockey player,” Tyson says dryly, patting Gabe’s very flat, very firm tummy. “I’m not going to ruin this temple with a few extra calories. Tyson.”

Tyson’s use of his name seems to remind Gabe of their ruse, because he straightens a little and sends Tyson a sheepish look. “I know, babe,” he says and leans into Tyson just a little. It might have been a sweet moment, except Tyson completely misjudges the strength in Gabe’s body and he jerks back to right himself. His hand, currently wrapped around a glass of Swedish beer that he’s not that fond of but it’s Gabe’s favorite for some godforsaken reason, goes flying and Tyson curses.

“Uh,” Gabe says, looking down at his shirt where Tyson’s drink is currently spreading through the material at a rapid rate.

“Sorry,” Tyson says quickly and looks around for something to dab at it with.

Gabe has other plans though, since he starts unbuttoning the shirt and shrugging. “It’s not like I’m not used to you being completely uncoordinated,” he says and slips out of the shirt. “Let me go change. Excuse me, I won’t be a moment.

Tyson winces before he turns back to Gabe’s family, who are all staring after Gabe with a mixture of expressions, none of which seem all that positive.

“Um,” Tyson tries but he can’t think of anything to say.

“Tyson seems very, uh, nice,” Gabe’s mom says, shooting a look at Gabe’s dad.

“Very nice,” Gabe’s dad agrees. “But, hmm.”

And oh shit, it was vaguely funny to see Gabe’s parents not falling for Gabe’s charm but Tyson does actually want his parents to like him, since he’s totally gone on their son.

“I’ve always liked Tyson,” his dad says firmly, and Tyson breathes a sigh of relief. He also does an internal fist pump but he keeps his expression as neutral as he can manage. “But he seems, well, a little different today.”

Tyson very manfully avoids snorting at that and instead tries to do his best Captain Gabe expression. “Well, he’s my boyfriend now,” he says cautiously.

“Yes of course,” Gabe’s mother says reassuringly. “It’s just that perhaps he is more similar to you than we realized.”

“Yeah,” Bea snorts, thankfully distracting Tyson from the panic rising inside him. They’re totally fucking this up. This isn’t what he’d hoped for when he suggested it to Gabe this morning. Shit. “Way to go, Gabe. You’re practically dating yourself. How vain are you?”

And Tyson does his best to laugh it off but there’s a tight feeling in his chest that strangles every noise he tries to make. “He just really wants you to like him,” he says eventually. He probably sounds a little desperate because Tyson really, really wants Gabe’s family to like him. Maybe more than he’d actually realized. “He’s just trying too hard. I’ll tell him to relax.”

Tyson excuses himself to go find Gabe and discovers him standing in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling delicately at Tyson’s curls.

“Hey,” Gabe says, pulling Tyson towards him when he sees him there. “You really can’t do anything with this hair, huh?”

“Nope,” Tyson says cheerfully and lets Gabe press him back against the bathroom door, a sly look on his face. It looks weird because it’s definitely Tyson’s face, but 100% Gabe’s expression. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Gabe murmurs and presses a kiss to Tyson’s neck. “I think it’s going well.”

Tyson’s torn between laughing and crying, because Gabe is truly the most oblivious guy he’s ever known. “Really? Because your family just gave me a little intervention about how I’m dating a guy who’s just like me. Or you, actually.”

“Oh,” Gabe says, pulling back and giving Tyson a considering look before he shrugs, clearly unbothered. “Well, it’s just one day. And they love me, so they’ll totally adore you, just like you wanted.”

“No, no,” Tyson protests, “this wasn’t what I wanted at all.” He’s kind of making a liar of himself because Gabe’s currently nuzzling into his neck and Tyson’s fingers have buried themselves in Gabe’s hair. He also might have let out a little moan just now. “They’re worried, Gabe. They don’t really approve of you dating yourself.”

“Hmm?” Gabe’s too busy shoving his thigh between Tyson’s legs to listen and Tyson totally forgets the entire thread of their conversation to just blissfully ride Gabe for a few minutes while they make out. It’s kind of nice to not be the one suffering with beard burn for once, and when he finally pulls back and sees Gabe’s face all pink and definitely well-kissed, he kind of gets why Gabe likes to mess Tyson up so much.

“We’ve gotta get back to your family,” Tyson murmurs. “Who kind of don’t like you all that much right now.”

That gets Gabe’s attention, because he goes rigid in Tyson’s arms. “What?”

“You’ve got to chill on the whole, being-you thing,” Tyson explains. “You’re too Gabe right now, and you’re meant to be Tyson. Try being more awkward and smile more. And definitely don’t take your shirt off in front of them. That’s on me though, because I should have seen that coming. I should have known you couldn’t keep your shirt on for a whole day.”

“Yes I can,” Gabe says automatically, proving himself to be a big fat liar but Tyson doesn’t generally mind Gabe being naked. He mostly approves, less so when he’s in Tyson’s body though. “Wait, my family don’t like me?”

“They like you just fine, and the great news is that they like me,” Tyson tells him, patting his chest gently. He finds it tends to calm Gabe down, like the stallion he is. “Before today, I mean. They’re not so hot on you being me.”

Gabe goes very quiet, which is always a dangerous thing as far as Tyson’s concerned.

“Hey,” he says cajolingly, wrapping his arms around Gabe and trying to wriggle closer. Gabe doesn’t push him away but he doesn’t exactly encourage him either. “It’s fine. We’ll just get through today and tomorrow we’ll be back to normal - hopefully - and I’ll just charm them with the old Barrie magic.”

Gabe gives him a skeptical look. “Fine,” he says shortly. “Let’s go back in there then. They’ll be wondering where we are.”

“Absolutely,” Tyson says as he’s being pulled back through the house. “We definitely don’t want to be bad hosts.”

And everything is absolutely fine from then, if Tyson defined ‘fine’ as ‘Gabe ignoring everyone in the room and storming around, slamming things down in the kitchen so loudly that everyone can hear him in the next room. Even Zoe stays firmly where she is, right next to Gabe’s mom where she’s being petted anxiously, judging by the concerned looks Cecelia keeps shooting into the kitchen.

“Yo, bro,” Bea says brightly, after a good fifteen minutes of Gabe’s tantrum. She hooks her arm through his and draws him away from her parents and in the opposite direction of the kitchen. They end up outside the bathroom, which is as weird as anything else that’s happened today, he supposes. “Is everything okay?”

Tyson opens his mouth to speak but he doesn’t know quite what to say that won’t make this whole situation a million times worse. What he wants to tell her is that her brother is being a dick but mostly because he’s hurt that his family don’t seem to like him all that much as a person, but obviously he can’t.

“Tyson is -,” he begins and then his face does something weird as he tries to think of the right adjective to use that won’t cause more of a problem. “Um.”

“Gabe,” Bea says impatiently, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder, “your boyfriend is kind of a dick.”

“Well, hey now,” Tyson says, immediately coming to Gabe’s defence even though he’s a giant baby who deserves nothing. Unfortunately though, he’s still wearing Tyson’s face and he’s going to have to deal with whatever the consequences are of Gabe’s childish behaviour and fuck everything, he still really wants Gabe’s family to like him.

“I am not,” says a sharp voice from behind them and Tyson turns just in time to throw Gabe a vaguely terrified glance before Gabe’s pushing them both into the bathroom, and Bea is glaring at her brother in what even Tyson can recognize is a serious temper. “Oh shut up, Bea. I’m Gabe, by the way. You called me two days ago to ask whether Tyson was a hat or a gloves person and I told you he was a food person.”

Tyson blinks. “I am,” he tells Bea solemnly.

“What.” Bea stares at him and then at Gabe before she looks back at him.

“Uh, surprise?” Tyson says weakly and refrains from giving her his best jazz hands. “We uh, kind of swapped bodies last night.”

Bea narrows her eyes at him. “Sounds kinky,” she says, which effectively breaks Tyson and he bursts into loud laughter that is entirely him and not very Gabe-like. Bea looks pretty startled and she swings her gaze back towards Gabe. “You’re Gabe?”

“I’m Gabe,” he agrees. “And you’re an asshole for calling me a dick when I was trying to be nice to you and Mamma and Pappa.”

Bea looks thoughtful before she grins and her entire body seems to relax. “Okay, today all makes a lot more sense now,” she says, shaking her head in disbelief. “We really thought you’d found a boyfriend who was just like you.”

“His Gabe-ness is truly irrepressible,” Tyson interjects, which earns him a huge smile from Bea and a scowl from Gabe. He considers it a win.

“Oh my god,” Bea giggles, leaning into Gabe and letting him put his arms around her like he’s clearly been longing to all day. “You were being such a drama queen in the kitchen just now. I should have known it was you.”

“You all hate me,” Gabe whines and he pokes her side like the giant baby he is.

“No we don’t,” Bea says softly, shaking her head and poking him right back but at least twice as hard, if the wince Gabe pulls means anything. “We just can’t handle more than one dramatic idiot in the family at a time.”

Tyson feels all warm, suddenly. “I think I uh, might have accidentally made all this happen,” he confesses, finding two identical pairs of eyes staring at him. He focuses on Bea, because Gabe is being a lot right now and Tyson can only handle one thing at a time and rarely is that one thing Gabriel Landeskog. “Because I was uh, worried that you’d hate me?”

“Oh,” Bea makes a soft noise and pulls away from Gabe to grab Tyson’s hands. “No, we like you just fine. It’s uh,” she shoots Gabe a quick look and laughs to herself. “This is so weird. It’s Gabe who’s the asshole though. We like you a lot.”

Tyson sees Gabe glaring at his sister over her shoulder before his expression goes soft and he looks up at Tyson. “You like him?”

Bea rolls her eyes where only Tyson can see her and they share a grin before she turns around and pulls Gabe into a disjointed hug, both of them thrown by Gabe’s shorter stature. Tyson can see her lips moving, but she’s quiet enough that he can’t hear her. Whatever she says makes Gabe do that soft thing again and Tyson gets a weird feeling in his tummy.

“Maybe I’ll take Mamma and Pappa back to the hotel for the night and leave you two to figure out how to fix this before tomorrow,” she says, pulling back and keeping her face utterly straight. Tyson admires her strength of character.

Gabe’s parents are embarrassingly eager to leave, clearing out of the house in less than five minutes with assurances that they’ll be back with gifts in the morning.

“Well,” Gabe says, closing the door behind them and leaning back against it, looking worn out and a bit sad. “That was a disaster.”

Tyson steps into his space and worms his way into a cuddle, smiling into Gabe’s neck as he hears Gabe huff out a reluctant laugh. “We should probably focus on figuring out how to switch back,” he says eventually, leaning back far enough to look at Gabe. “And by focus on, I mean you should fuck yourself out of me. Literally speaking.”

Gabe immediately gets fidgety, which is a definite sign that he’s into this. “Okay,” he says cautiously anyway, trying to play it cool but Tyson’s onto him. He knows all of Gabe’s quirks at this point.

And Tyson’s always happy to get Gabe’s dick inside him, so he’s definitely down for this except he’s not in his own body and he has no idea how this is going to work. Will he still like getting dick while he’s in Gabe’s body? Will it feel the same or different? He’s totally versatile so he’s pretty sure he’s gonna like it no matter what but Gabe prefers topping on the whole and Tyson has no idea if that’s a physical preference or an emotional one, and whether that makes a difference if they’re in each other’s bodies.

Tyson’s head starts to hurt just thinking about it.

Gabe’s still staring at him like he’s kinda hungry for this and Tyson’s not entirely sure about watching himself fuck him, that’s gonna be weird as hell but Gabe’s so into watching himself that Tyson’s not gonna back out now.

Instead, he kisses Gabe until they’re both a bit breathless and he tugs Gabe back through the house until they’re in Gabe’s bedroom and he can manhandle Gabe down onto the bed with ease.

“Oh,” Gabe murmurs, his eyes bright and so clearly ready for this that Tyson pauses. His dick is half hard so he’s definitely into some part of this, even if Gabe does look like him. “Remember when I asked if you’d blindfold me during sex?” he asks, stripping off his shirt and distracting himself with Gabe’s body for a moment.

Gabe sits up immediately, halfway through undressing himself. He’s frowning. “No,” Gabe says firmly, his dick tenting obscenely in Tyson’s shorts. Gabe’s never said no in bed before and Tyson’s suggested some pretty kinky shit already. “If you’re not into this, then we’re not doing it.”

“Uh, yes we are,” Tyson argues and takes off the rest of his clothes. “It’s just a little weird because I want you to fuck me but you look like me and that’s weird, Gabe.”

“Then we’re not doing it,” Gabe says, crossing his arms and glaring at Tyson. It’s not that intimidating though because even Gabe can’t make Tyson look menacing. “Tyson. I mean it.”

Tyson’s dick is more than half hard now though because he’s so, so into Gabe that it’s verging on humiliating and he’s more and more convinced that he does, in fact, want this even if it means he has to look at his own sex faces. So he heads to Gabe’s closet and digs out a little bag he’d stashed in there a few weeks ago, pulling out a black silk scarf and running it through his fingers. When he turns around, Gabe takes one look at it and starts to shake his head.

“No,” he says, firmer this time.

Tyson shrugs and heads towards the bed anyway, settling himself against the pillows and letting his knees fall gently apart. He can feel Gabe’s eyes on him as he lifts the scarf up to cover his eyes and he ties it around his head until it feels secure. He can hear Gabe’s sharp intake of breath as he trails his fingers down Gabe’s body and takes his dick in hand, jerking himself a few times experimentally. It feels just as good as always, even in Gabe’s body, so he takes a long, deep breath and lets himself enjoy it.

“We’re not fucking,” Gabe says, like the big, giant buzzkill he is.

“Okay,” Tyson hums, making sure Gabe can hear the low hitch of his breath while he touches Gabe’s body. “I’m all for consent, buddy. Consent is sexy. This is me, totally consenting.”

“While blindfolded,” Gabe says dryly, and it might be Tyson’s imagination but he sounds a little closer.

Tyson totally jumps out of his skin when Gabe’s hand wraps around his ankle. “I knew you couldn’t resist,” he says. “This combination of my brains and your body? Irresistible.”

“You’re an idiot,” Gabe says, sounding a little annoyed even as his hand wanders a little higher, stroking Tyson’s calf with his fingertips.

“A sexy idiot,” Tyson purrs. He nudges his foot against Gabe, trying to encourage him into doing some more exploration of his body but Gabe stays strictly below the knee, to Tyson’s exasperation.

“Oh, for the love of-” Tyson reaches behind his head and tugs at the blindfold, ripping it off and throwing it over the side of the bed. Gabe’s sitting between his legs, his bottom lip all pink and puffy like he’s been biting it pretty hard, and Tyson’s had enough of this. He wants to get laid, dammit. “You know I’m into you, asshole,” he grumbles, reaching for Gabe and pulling him with Tyson as he falls back against the pillows. “I don’t care what you look like,” he says, and surprises himself a little with how much he means it. “It’s Christmas tomorrow and no hockey for two whole days. We’re not wasting them.”

Gabe hums and finally, thank fuck, puts his hands on Tyson. He circles his finger around Tyson’s nipple, keeping his eyes locked on Tyson.

They’re both well aware of Gabe’s sensitive nipples and how much he likes it when Tyson pinches them, flicks them, sucks on them, bites them, or pays them any attention whatsoever. Tyson’s pretty ambivalent about his own nipples so the shock of heat that pools in his belly when Gabe thumbs over his nipple is a surprise.

“Oh,” he breathes, his back arching off the bed just a little as he chases the sensation. “Oh fuck, do that again.”

Gabe’s gaze darkens, his lips parting just a little and Tyson has a moment to feel deliciously hunted before Gabe lowers his head and sucks Tyson’s nipple into his mouth.

“Oh shit,” Tyson hisses, his hands grabbing for Gabe’s head to keep him right there because fuck, that feels amazing. “Fuck. More teeth.”

Gabe groans, his mouth full and he bites down a little harder, his hands tight around Tyson’s hips like he’s keeping him in place, like Tyson would ever, ever want to leave. He can feel Gabe’s dick pressing against his thigh and he shifts just a little, an invitation for Gabe to ride him if he wants and apparently Gabe wants it a lot, because it doesn’t take long for Tyson to be a fucking mess, with Gabe’s dick sliding slick against his hip and his nipples red and puffy thanks to Gabe feasting on them with wild fucking abandon, like he’s starving for their taste.

Or maybe Gabe knows how great it feels to have his nipples being attended to and he wants Tyson to experience it too. When they swap back, Tyson’s gonna spend their next off day just doing this. Sucking and tasting and fucking feasting on Gabe’s nipples until he’s a wreck because that’s how Tyson feels already.

“More,” Tyson pleads, his hips restlessly shifting, desperate to come already. Fuck, he’d had no idea that Gabe felt like this when Tyson played with his nipples. If he were Gabe, he’d play with them nonstop. He’d never leave them alone. Gabe bites down harder before he laves them with his tongue and Tyson nearly comes right then and there.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Gabe mutters against Tyson’s chest. He lifts his head and glares up at him. “Don’t you fucking dare. I’m gonna fuck you so hard and then you can come.”

Tyson groans, panting as he tries to hold himself back. “I can come twice,” he whines. Pleads, really.

“No,” Gabe says and reaches for the lube.

Tyson nearly cries with relief.

Except Gabe is an asshole and as close to the edge as he is at the thought of fucking himself and Tyson as one, Gabe takes his time. He spends an inordinate amount of time driving Tyson fucking crazy, hitting every single one of Gabe’s erogenous zones, including a few that Tyson had no idea about but in between fits of cursing and crying and losing pockets of time while Gabe continues, he takes mental notes for later.

It feels like it takes forever for Gabe to wet his dick and slide into Tyson, taking his sweet time because as much as Tyson loves being dicked, Gabe’s body isn’t used to it. It takes a good few minutes, a lot of reassurances from Tyson and some apologising kisses from Gabe before they settle into a rhythm.

“I’m gonna come,” Tyson pants. He feels like he’s been double shifted for an entire game. His body - Gabe’s body, which is in far superior shape to his own - feels weak and shaky. Gabe’s kept him on edge for longer than they’ve ever done this before and he’s so overwhelmed. Just the brush of Gabe’s fingertips on his skin is going to set him off, he knows.

“Yeah,” Gabe grunts, pumping his hips hard.

Tyson’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he comes with a weak cry. It lasts forever, Gabe’s dick leaking more and more come until he’s finally done, wrung out, empty.

Everything feels a little hazy. He can feel Gabe coming inside him, can feel Gabe slumping against him but his whole body is wired and he can’t focus on any one thing.

“Shhhh,” Gabe murmurs and Tyson turns his face into Gabe’s shoulder, feels a tear slip down his cheek.

“I’m just gonna pass out now,” he mumbles.

“Okay, babe,” Gabe says, but Tyson’s fast asleep.

*

Tyson wakes up in the middle of the night, checks the alarm clock by the side of the bed and groans, rolling over to fall back asleep. Except something feels a little off and he tries to figure out what it is. By the time he works it out, he’s wide awake and feels better than he’s felt in ages, which doesn’t make any sense with how hard Gabe fucked him last night. He should be feeling it now, but he just feels good.

“Oh,” he whispers and reaches up to feel his head. His beautiful curls are back, wild and messy because Gabe worked up a real sweat last night to work him over. He’s Tyson again, thank fuck. He looks over and sees Gabe’s beautiful face, slack in slumber, his mouth open and a little bit of drool on his chin. He’s snoring too.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Tyson whispers to himself. Then he leans over the side of the bed, feeling around blindly until he feels the soft material of the previously discarded scarf and picks it up triumphantly.

He wraps the scarf around his neck and leans down to trail his lips over Gabe’s beautiful, stubbled cheek. “Hey Gabe,” he murmurs. Gabe snores loudly right in his ear. “Mmmm, hey baby.”

Gabe rolls over onto his stomach and grumbles into his pillow.

“Really?” Tyson stares at him in disbelief. “You’re the worst.” He sighs and pokes at Gabe’s side fruitlessly. “Yo, captain. Viking. Big head.” Nothing. “Hey, Calder Cup winner 2012.” Zilch. “Second youngest captain in NHL history.”

“Fucking McDavid,” Gabe mutters sleepily.

Tyson leans in and peers at his face. “Wait, are you sleep-talking about McDavid or are you awake?”

“I’m trying to sleep,” Gabe says, his eyes still firmly closed. “And you’re about to be evicted to the guest room if you don’t shut the hell up.”

“Oh yeah?” Tyson sits back and grins. “You gonna make me?”

“Yeah,” Gabe says and he finally opens his eyes.

Seeing the exact moment Gabe realizes that they’ve switched back is incredible. His eyes go wide and he scrambles to sit up, reaching for Tyson.

“Hi,” Tyson beams at him.

“Hi,” Gabe says softly, because he’s finally clocked the scarf around Tyson’s neck. He picks up the material between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it gently. It’s so erotic that Tyson makes a squeaky little noise and Gabe stares at him, kind of intensely.

“Happy holidays, loser,” Tyson manages to say before Gabe kisses him. He’s expecting heat and passion and maybe a little manhandling, but Gabe keeps it undeniably sweet and slow. He kisses Tyson until he’s a little weak and curling into Gabe’s body, letting Gabe roll them until he’s sinking back against the mattress and Gabe’s unwrapping the scarf from his neck.

Tyson watches in confusion as Gabe drops it over the side of the bed - again, dammit - and comes back to kiss him some more.

“No blindfold?” Tyson asks mournfully.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Gabe tells him, one finger stroking gently down his cheek.

Tyson’s baffled, okay? They’ve had a lot of sex over the last few months. Like, a lot of sex. They’ve done kinky and quick and in various fun positions around both their houses. And never, not once, has Gabe tried this.

Like, well, like he’s trying to be romantic or something.

Tyson moans a little helplessly while Gabe sucks on his earlobe and okay, he can get onboard with this. He is so into this if Gabe is. And Gabe’s definitely into this. He’s currently talking about how much he loves Tyson’s fingers and now he’s sucking on them and Tyson is so, so into this romantic shit, wow.

One of the things Tyson likes most about Gabe is how focused he gets when he wants something. And apparently he wants Tyson to be a babbling, sobbing wreck because that’s exactly the state Tyson finds himself in by the time Gabe gets his goddamn dick inside Tyson.

Tyson can’t even speak because Gabe’s ruined him forever. When he comes it’s a fucking relief and he curls into Gabe’s shoulder and lets Gabe wrap his arms around Tyson until he stops shivering.

“Oh my god,” he whispers into Gabe’s neck, clinging to him like a damn monkey because his limbs won’t actually loosen enough to let go of him. “Gabe. Fuck.”

“You’re okay,” Gabe tells him, still soft and gentle like he’s been since they woke up. “Hey, you’re okay, Tyson. You’re so good, you know? You’re so good.”

“Shut up,” Tyson mutters, embarrassed and trying to hide his face in Gabe’s shoulder.

“No,” Gabe says and Tyson huffs out a shaky laugh. “I just. Last night was a once in a lifetime thing and you gave me that. But it’s so much better like this. When I can see your face and it’s just - you.”

“Shut up, you’re the worst,” Tyson groans and presses a kiss to Gabe’s throat. “I love you. Shut up. I can’t believe how awful you are. I’m so into you it’s embarrassing and you don’t have to say it back, I mean not yet, you have to say it back to me eventually otherwise this’ll be so awkward.”

He can feel Gabe laughing against him but he can’t seem to stop his mouth from saying things. “If you wanted to say it back, that’d be pretty sweet but you shouldn’t feel pressured into it, you know? I can wait. I can wait because I think this might be it for me. I mean, you. You’re it for me so you’re kind of stuck with me. If you want to be.”

“Tyson, please stop talking,” Gabe says.

Tyson shuts his mouth.

“It’s already past midnight so you can have your gift,” Gabe says.

“Gabe, it’s like, eight in the morning,” Tyson says. “It’s way past midnight.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be romantic here,” Gabe grumbles as he gets out of bed and Tyson’s treated to the beautiful sight of Gabe’s bare ass and thick thighs. He sighs in contentment. Then Gabe’s turning back towards him, a box in hand and Tyson’s eyes go impossibly wide.

“I know we’ve only been together a few months,” Gabe starts and Tyson is having actual heart palpitations here because there’s no way, right? “But apparently you’re it for me too.” He flips open the box and Tyson cautiously takes a look.

It’s a key. With a picture of Zoey and Gabe attached.

Tyson takes a relieved breath. And then he grabs the key and holds it tightly in his fist. “No take backs,” he says firmly.

Gabe kisses him. “No take backs,” he agrees. “And in a few months if we haven’t killed each other, I’m going to ask you to move in with me and Zoey.”

“I’m gonna say yes,” Tyson says. He wants to be very clear about this. “If we haven’t killed each other.”

Gabe grins at him. “And now we can have our first Christmas together with my family-”

“Except Adam,” Tyson interjects helpfully. Gabe’s brother actually has a job where he can’t just take a week off to spend Christmas with his famous younger brother in the US. Adam’s job sucks.

“Yes, thank you Tyson,” Gabe says dryly. “I was trying to have a moment here and you’re ruining it.”

“Sorry,” Tyson says, completely unrepentantly because he’s holding a key to Gabe’s home in his hand and it’s Christmas and he gets to spend it with Gabe. He leans in for another kiss, because it feels like a kissing kind of moment, and he’s just really sinking into it, his hands buried in Gabe’s hair, when the doorbell rings.

They both freeze comically, staring at each other.

“They’re your family, you get the door while I shower,” Tyson says quickly. He’s the one with lube in his ass. He should get priority here.

“Go on then,” Gabe says indulgently, running his thumb over Tyson’s fist where he’s still holding onto Gabe’s key.

“Sap,” Tyson says and climbs off the bed so he can head into the bathroom.

“Hey, Tyson?” Gabe calls. Tyson turns his head and looks at Gabe over his shoulder. “I love you too.”

“No take backs,” Tyson says, pointing at him accusingly.

“No take backs,” Gabe agrees, breaking into a smile.

The doorbell rings again and Tyson scrambles into the shower, hissing and cursing as the first shock of cold water hits his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> consent issues: gabe is totally up for having sex with tyson while he looks like gabe, while tyson is unsure and less keen with having sex with gabe while he looks like tyson. when gabe realizes tyson isn't entirely on the same page, he refuses to have sex with tyson despite tyson saying he's fine with it, but tyson realizes that he is actually into them having sex while bodyswapped because he's into gabe, no matter what he looks like.


End file.
